


I didn't see you where I come from

by dendriax



Series: Spider-Verse AU ft. SpiderFlash [1]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempt at Humor, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Dimension Travel, How Do I Tag, Light Angst, M/M, Spider-Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 11:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16263287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dendriax/pseuds/dendriax
Summary: The Multi-verse is really weird, Peter would know. He's been hopping through it for a while now.





	I didn't see you where I come from

**Author's Note:**

> Have you ever started off with every intention to write porn but somehow it ends up being lots of words pretending to have some semblance of plot and contains no porn? Yeah... Also, sorry for the lack of threesome in this fic. It's 95% done and should be up soon though.
> 
> Set in the Amazing Spider-Man movie-verse but this story draws some elements from the Spectacular Spider-Man and the Ultimate Spider-Man cartoon.
> 
> Standard disclaimers apply: all characters belong to their respective owners, no profit is made from this, etc.

The Multi-verse is really weird, Peter would know. He's been hopping through it for a while now.

Like, there are so many universes. So. Many. Some are almost the same as the one he comes from. Others... not so much.

And there are so many Spider-Men. Spider-People, really. Spider-Beings? Like, Peter's met a girl version of himself and that doesn't even crack the top-ten. And did he mention there's this universe where he's a pig and goes by Peter Porker the Spider-Ham? And there are also Spider-Man Noir and Spyder-Knight and Prince of Arachne and Vampire Spider-Man and Spider-Wolf and, like, what the ever-freaking what?

So, to recap, other versions of him exist and they've somehow managed to get Spider-Power. There are also several universes where Peter himself isn't Spider-Man. Gwen became Spider-Woman in one and Miles is his successor in another. (He tries not to think too much about what must've happened to him in those universes. And he doesn't want to think about the one where Doc Oc has his face ever.)

Anyway, Peter guesses the thing to take from here is that Spider-Powered beings are a common occurrence. So like, fate, maybe? Also, contemplating your existence while having a giant Green Goblin chasing after you is not ideal, especially when that particular Goblin has wings and can shoot flames out of his hands and -- as Peter's just now made aware of -- eyes. Peter really needs to pay more attention to his surroundings. The good news is that they are in what appears to be a literal barren wasteland part of whatever universe this is so Peter doesn't have to hesitate about leaving when, finally, a new portal opens. The bad news is that he doesn't know what's on the other side of the portal either. So, fingers crossed.

Winged Green Goblin comes through the portal with him, because goblins are nice like that. Peter's running low on web-fluid (again) so here's to hoping the raucous display would attract someone, hopefully this universe's Spider-Person, to intervene. Any minute now would be nice.

What appears kind of worries him though because it is a dude wearing the Venom Symbiote. Peter wasn't sure of that at first but is pretty convinced when said dude's arms start morphing into these spike/blade thingies, which shouldn't be a thing a normal person in a normal black spandex suit can do in any universe. At least Peter doesn't think so. Winged Gobby seems surprised too, is the point. And maybe a little worried? Although that might be from the fact that 'winged' doesn't quite fit the description anymore.

The fight was as good as over almost as soon as it started and was pretty much one-sided. Dude's fast and brutally efficient, bordering on being rude even. (You need to give your opponent a chance to fight back or, you know, at least give them some witty comments.) Gobby looks very disappointed to be flung back into the portal but whatever, Peter has more important things to worry about.

Like the fact that he is now left to deal with Venom dude whose arms are morphing into, well, normal-looking human arms again, and who is beelining towards him which... Peter still doesn't know exactly if he should flee or not.

"What was that about?" Venom dude asks, voice muffled by his mask. Peter kind of recognizes his voice from somewhere and can't really place it but it's clearly not Peter's.

Dude's eye-spots widen at what Peter imagines is the moment he actually gets a good look at Peter. "What happened to you? What was that thing? Were there more than one? How long were you fighting? Why didn't you call? I rushed here the second I saw that rift in the sky!" The question barrage goes on while Peter's being manhandled so Venom dude can assess his damage. And come to think of it, Peter's maybe sporting some bruises and cuts that may need tending to but that's no reason to--

There's a buzz. Dude puts Peter down to check his phone and then, after a tangible pause, his stance shifts. "Who the hell are you?" Dude's tone of voice changes, eye-spots narrowing threateningly.

"I'm... Spider-Man?" Peter replies, and sure enough Venom dude looks really unimpressed with the answer. (He's never done the explaining before, okay? He was dragged into this as one of the newest 'recruits' not that long ago.) "But not your Spider-Man? I came from another dimension, through the portal that you just threw Gobby in?"

Dude stares, still skeptical but less likely to bodily harm him. (Eye-spots are really good at expressing emotions, something the lenses on his own mask can't do at all.) Peter's about to say something further before things get more awkward but someone else beats him to it.

"Whoa, nice outfit! Did you get it pre-torn? Are you a big fan?" The new addition is wearing the standard red-and-blue Spider suit. Peter is pretty sure this is this universe's version of himself, judging solely from the quips, which Peter's not too impressed about being on the other end of.

"He said he's you from another dimension," says Venom dude helpfully.

"And you believe him?" Red-and-blue turns to give him a flat look (because he's wearing a mask. Duh. But that's what Peter thinks he does under the mask anyway).

"Well, I saw the portal he came through and, uh, he can shoot webs and stuff."

"You serious?"

"It's the truth." Peter interjects. Red-and-blue turns to look at him, Venom dude doesn't have to because he still hasn't looked at anything else but Peter the entire time.

So Peter tells them the situation, how he joined the Spider-Army to fight a group of villains that's been trying to destroy every version of Spider-Man and how he got separated from the others after a helter-skelter battle. Red-and-blue is not fully convinced but Venom dude backs him up about the parts he's witnessed. Then they relocate to a more secluded place so Peter can take his mask off.

"I don't know why but I've kind of been expecting you to have a goatee." Red-and-blue chirps, taking his mask off as well. Peter would recognize his face anywhere, because it's also his face, obviously. But still...

"This is really freaky." Venom dude steals the words right out of his mouth, mask receding to reveal--

"Flash?!?" Peter yells. "Flash is Venom?!?!?"

"What's venom?" Peter asks (well, the other Peter, his other self, whose name is also Peter), at the same time Flash says, "You're hurt."

-

It takes a while for them to argue over where to take Peter next and settle on bringing him to their apartment since he already knows who they are and it's not like he can't find out where they live with a little digging. Other-him then leads the way (Yes, he's decided to call this universe's him Other-him in his head. What else would he call him?) with Flash trailing after them. They still haven't ruled out the evil twin/clone theory, which Peter's come to appreciate because it means that there's someone keeping an eye on him and catching him when one of his web-shooters decides it's a good time to run out before he has the chance to find out if the other one has given up too.

They get to a small apartment in the middle of the city. Peter is still climbing in through a window when Other-him strongly suggests a shower which-- Rude, but fine, he knows he stinks. Dimension-hopping doesn't leave much time for personal hygiene, okay?

The water kind of stings but it's not too bad. He's finished scrubbing grime out of himself and is enjoying the surprisingly decent water pressure on his scalp when he hears the bathroom door open. "You need help in there?" It's his voice that asks. Peter's about to say no when the shower curtain opens and, yes, he knows that technically there's nothing Other-him hasn't seen before but still, dude could have warned, you know.

After giving him a thorough once over and deeming him sufficiently clean, Other-him hands him a towel and, after Peter's dry enough, a pair of boxers and... nothing else apparently. There's a first aid kit and a stool waiting for him in the kitchen area. Flash, now clad in a tank-top and basketball shorts, gestures for him to sit before giving him painkillers and some water.

"Hey, Pete? Do you think this needs stitches?" Flash asks, voice concerned. Peter is craning his neck to look at the offending gash on his back when he realizes the question wasn't directed at him. They have to sort out the name thing soon. Maybe he can be Rodrigo again?

Peter's only job is holding an ice pack to his face while Other-him and Flash clean and dress his injuries. He uses that time to check out the apartment and realizes that it's... theirs. He can tell that it's theirs, as in Other-him and Flash's. There are Peter's things, like camera stuff, several broken skateboards, bits and pieces of unfinished gadgets, things Peter has back in his dimension. But there are also football gears, trophies with various kinds of balls on them, actual balls, and sports equipment in general. (Peter knows Flash has other interests than miscellaneous sports too but these are just the things Peter can't imagine himself owning.)

"Is pizza okay?" Other-him asks after they finished with the open wounds. "I mean, for dinner?"

"Yes," says Peter at the same time his stomach growls to accentuate the point. "It's like you can read my mind." Their eyes meet and then they smile at each other, like they know being different versions of the same person doesn't equal mind-reading but think so anyway. Other-him then goes to presumably order food and leaves Flash to finish up. It's still kind of weird and they don't actually talk, but the silence's not uncomfortable.

-

They're all dressed in comfy clothes when food arrives. Peter thinks the hoodie and sweats he's wearing might be Flash's, judging by the number stamped on the chest and the fact that they're a little long and loose on him but whatever. Like he said, comfy.

They eat on the couch, the tv showing a recap of what happened earlier. Peter winces when he sees a grainy security footage of himself getting smashed into the side of a building, remembering how it felt. Flash arrived around then and must have seen that, if the way he relentlessly went after Gobby is anything to go by. Flash turns to look at Peter as if he wants to check Peter for signs of concussion again and Peter catches Other-him giving Flash this look Peter can't decipher.

They make small talk, things like how many versions of Spider-People he's met and how vicious the villains are in general and whatnots. "I don't think anyone else knows I'm here..." Peter says. "But I'm not too worried. Like, there were so many portal devices jamming together that they went haywire and portals were popping in and out every other second in that universe. Another one's bound to open here sooner or later, right?" And by that logic they settle on building a portal detector for now, something that'll go off when a new portal opens so they don't have to keep watch at all times.

Other-him says Peter can have his suit, because he has spares, so that's one less thing to worry about and they starts working on the portal detector immediately. They don't even have to run off on a foraging spree for parts, being the kind of hoarders Peter is. What Peter didn't expect is how good of an assistant Flash would be, like not just with the fetching and handing stuff to them but with things like wiring and soldering as well. Flash goes to bed a little after midnight though, because he has morning practice, but not before offering to sleep on the couch, which Peter declines insisting he's the guest.

The topic then moves on to the possibility of making a portal device and of the Multi-verse imploding if Peter doesn't go back to his own universe, something to past the time with while working. Building a detector is easy enough, but a new portal opener would require a lot of calculations and key items they don't currently have.

-

Sleep doesn't come easy that night and Peter discovers that resting his head against the pillow and staring at the unfamiliar ceiling don't help, like, at all. Peter was supplied with an armload of spare blankets and an instruction to holler if he ever needs anything ever before Other-him went to bed but Peter doesn't think hollering would make sleep come easier either so he doesn't.

For a while, he tries to pick out the sound of tinny voices through the floor. Some late-night tv, maybe? Or maybe they carry through from another world, one that he's not a part of right now, one that needs saving. Not that he would be of much help anyway.

There's still a voice mail from Aunt May on his phone asking when he'd be home, the one he still hasn't responded since, you know, what with being in another dimension and all. And Peter thinks about her, about Uncle Ben, about warm meals and kind words, and let them lull him to sleep.

-

It's painfully early when Flash emerges in the morning, the kind of early there should be laws against. Flash's already dressed though, like a responsible adult Peter never could picture himself ever growing up to be. Other-him trudges out a few minutes later, wrapped in a blanket and eyes fuzzy with sleep. Peter theorizes that being a morning person is not associated with him in many universes, if any at all.

"Sorry for waking you up," says Flash apologetically when Peter finally hauls himself up to go use the bathroom. Peter only grunts back good-naturedly as he shuffles past Flash and tries not to trip on the lump of blanket sitting at the table.

"Wanna take the bed? You should sleep, really. I'll even make him change the sheets," comes from Flash when Peter saunters back. Other-him groans from under the cocoon, but makes no attempt to detach his head from the table top. Flash pats him on the back and continues with the last of his breakfast, some protein-heavy paste in one giant glass of grossness. Peter cringes just from looking at it.

Flash looks reluctant to leave but does so after Other-him promises for the umpteenth time to call if they need him, holding out a fist which Peter bumps back. Other-him walks Flash to the door and they hug. Flash is mumbling something when they break apart. Other-him's smiling at him, his eyes still fuzzy, and Flash smiles back.

After Flash's gone, Peter is led into the bedroom and discovers that 'the bed' means their bed, #theirs, in which Other-him and Flash must've slept together last night, and probably on a regular basis unless one of them sleeps upside down on the ceiling, which Peter doesn't think is good for your neck. Other-him begins stripping out the sheets and rummaging through one of the closets, all the while Peter stays silent, actively not asking.

(Peter doesn't want to assume things. He's kind of aware that he's probably bi, probably? Whatever. Figuring out his own sexuality is not even on his top-twenty list of priorities right now.)

Other-him says something and, when Peter doesn't respond, stops what he was doing and turns to give him a questioning look. "Sorry. Got distracted," says Peter, eyes darting around the room. The bedroom is what Peter's expected it to be, which is to say a mess, with piles of clothes strewn around, posters and doodles taped to the walls, phone chargers, nunchaku, all kinds of stuff really, on every surface.

There are books and school stuff too, crumpled note paper here and there. They've told him they both go to Empire State University, Other-him on a science scholarship and Flash on an athletic one. There are pictures tucked into the mirror frame. And is that...?

Peter must've been lost in his head for a bit because Other-him is standing in front of him now and he doesn't know when he's gotten this close.

"So, uh." Peter croaks, throat suddenly dry. "Gwen did go to England?"

"Uh, yeah?" Other-him replies, looking slightly concerned. "For a couple of years now. She's got a scholarship..." The words kind of blur out after that. Because this Gwen did go to England? Which means this Gwen gets to live the life she deserves, his brain generously adds. This Gwen--

"And what about her dad?" Peter interrupts.

"Captain Stacey?" Peter nods. "Gwen said he was reluctant to let her go, with her being his little girl and all the guilt-trips attached to it." Other-him supplies, brows furrowed. "Um, are you okay? You look kind of..."

This time when Peter doesn't respond, Other-him doesn't push, goes back to finish with the sheets, then guides him to sit on the bed and settles down next to him.

Quiet minutes roll by until finally Peter utters, "My Gwen didn't get to..." He doesn't know what else to say, where to even start, but something in his voice must've clued Other-him in because Peter is drawn into a sideway hug after that.

The hug feels nice, and Peter feels like he can breathe again, just a little. He closes his eyes -- which start to feel watery -- and grips on the arm circling his front. Other-him doesn't ask, just settles them down and pull a blanket over. Cuddling makes him feel better, Peter guesses they have that in common too.

-

He falls back asleep despite himself. Other-him's gone when he wakes up a couple of hours later, which is still too early in his book. Peter tries and fails to extract himself from the bed twice before he groggily treads outside to find Other-him messing with what Peter guesses is their breakfast. "Morning." Other-him greets through a yawn and offers him his creation.

They eat in companionable silence and, after checking and seeing that his wounds are healing nicely, decide to venture out to look over the city. The suit and web-shooters need some getting used to but work great. After some patrolling and seeing nothing unusual, they swing up to perch on the top of one of the skyscrapers. The view's the same, the uncannily exact same unfamiliar familiar things all around.

They compare stories, trying to figure out where their universes diverged. Other-him says he also got the bite at Oscorp but, unlike Peter, he didn't sneak in. Well technically he did sneak into the room full of spiders, but he didn't sneak into Oscorp pretending to be one of the interns. He was interning there for real with Gwen, which leads to discovering that this version of him started talking to Gwen before Peter did (and didn't spend as much time stalking around taking her pictures).

As it turns out, it all boils down to Flash. The discovery is surprising and makes sense at the same time, because with Flash comes Gwen, like how it happened in his own universe. Well, not really, because--

"There was this big game, state championship," says Other-him. "Our team won, and Flash was named MVP even though he was still a sophomore." Peter remembers being there, kind of. He remembers the moment the home crowd erupted and Flash got carried around after his game-winning play while people chanted his name.

Peter remembers going home not long after that, but Other-him says he stayed to take more pictures, like he did for the debate team. "I didn't see him coming out of the locker room afterwards. The other players had gone their separate ways and the crowd dispersed long before that."

"I found him sitting on a bench," recounts Other-him. "The top half of his uniform was off and he had these bruises on him, bruises that couldn't have been from the game, you know, and they looked like they must've hurt. It took me a while to figure out. He didn't want anyone to see so he'd waited for everyone to leave."

"I'd never thought of him like that." His voice turns sullen as he goes on. "I don't know. You'd think you know someone after years of--"

"Anyway, I was lost in my thoughts until I was pushed up against the lockers. I realized he must have caught me staring." He lets out a breath before continuing. "I thought that was it, that I was done, you know. But then I caught his eyes and I-- He just looked confused and dejected."

"I told him he should talk to someone." Other-him says after a pause. "He raised his hand into a fist and I was bracing for impact, but the punch never came. He lowered me down and moved closer to rest his forehead against the locker." Peter imagines it must have been like a weird hug, with one party half-clothed looking lost and the other trapped and unsure of what to do.

"We stayed like that for a while, then he pushed away and just went back to changing." Other-him tilts his head upwards. "He told me not to tell anyone, after. I was going to ask but in the end I just nodded."

"You and Flash, it's not like... a Stockholm thing, right?" Peter has to ask. Sure, Flash has been nice and buddy-buddy with him after Uncle Ben... but--

"No, of course it's not." Other-him says incredulously. "I wouldn't-- Things just got into a new light after that. Like, I know using physical abuse as some kind of catharsis is not healthy but I get it, you know. And we talked, like, a week after. Well, not talk at first, because when I showed up after he cornered me one morning, he told me to punch him."

Peter's "Did you?" is met with a resounding "No."

"Flash... He said he promised it would make me feel better." And Peter is reminded of that time he pushed Flash up against the lockers. "I gave him a firm no and we just-- we talked."

("It feels better, right?" Peter remembers his Flash saying. He's never given it much thought, just that Flash would know. Now though.)

"The next day was awkward." Other-him goes on. (It's kind of a let down that Other-him isn't going to at least graze over what the talk was about but Peter guesses he can roll with that.) "Flash still greeted me in the hallway but then we, like, started exchanging pleasantries... It was a stuttering commotion."

"No kidding."

"Yeah... It evolved into small talk and friendly teasing though. Anyway, he was the one who told me about the internship at Oscorp and dragged me to Gwen. Then, out of nowhere, people started talking to me more, and not just to ask for favors." Peter still feels like an idiot whenever he thinks about that time he mistook Hot Girl asking him to take pictures of her boyfriend's car for a date and, like, he is aware of how he's usually very out of sync with the general student body but to think that being chummy with Flash could change things still freaks him out a little.

"When I told him he didn't have to make people be nice to me," continues Other-him. And, wow, they really can read each other's mind. "He just gave me this look, like I was being dumb and said he didn't and that it was all me. I didn't believe that at first but then Gwen said she'd been wanting to talk to me for a long time but I'd been giving off this happily-being-a-loner vibe, and I believed her, you know."

"And somehow I got roped into sitting at the 'in-crowd' table. Sally was very not impressed and started giving a whole lecture about the importance of school social hierarchy but Flash just shrugged, saying it was time to add some brain to their squad." Sally was the head cheerleader. Peter might have harbored a crush on her once. He's not very proud of it.

"And the dating thing?" Peter asks, curious.

"Oh, that didn't start until months later." So they really are an item and not just sharing a bed for economical reasons. Good to have that confirmed. "I'd become Spider-Man by then and Flash'd started wearing this ridiculous Spider-Man t-shirt to school." Peter remembers his Flash wearing something like that too, after the incident with Dr Connor. "It did something funny to my stomach and it'd felt like we'd been kind of edging towards it for a long time, with all the casual touches and sneak hugs and-- I felt like I should do something, but I didn't know if he even like dudes and-- I don't know what possessed me that day but I knew he'd be alone shooting hoops in the school gym and I showed up, as Spider-Man, saying I heard he was my number one fan and then, with my mask half off, planted an upside-down kiss on him." Other-him leads a dazzling life, Peter'll give him that.

"Then I hung there like an idiot after we pulled apart. He just smirked and muttered something along the line of 'Took you long enough' and then laughed." Other-him sounds dreamy now. "Then it hit me that he already knew I was Spider-Man."

His phone chimes then. Other-him takes it out to read the message, then turns to Peter and asks, "What do you want for lunch?"

-

They agree on hot dogs. Other-him types something into his phone and they set out to find somewhere they can take their masks off to eat. Flash arrives with food about half an hour later while they compare the merits of dating one gender to the other (and Peter contemplates asking what having sex with another dude is like).

Taking the first bite, Other-him closes his eyes and makes a blissed-out face as he chews his mouthful of greasy goodness. Flash stares, and looks sheepish when he realizes Peter's caught him at it. Peter knows what that particular stare means, still feels strange to think of him and Flash that way but feels something in his own chest tighten anyway.

"So, uh, Venom?" Peter tactfully articulates.

It turns out they don't know what Venom is because they just call it the Symbiote, which is more politically correct and impartial. It also turns out that Symbie just wants to protect and help its host... by carrying out their will even in their sleep and transforming them into a rampaging predator from time to time.

"I was excited at first because, well... Self-mending suit with inexhaustible webbing! But then I was so exhausted and we found out later that it wouldn't let me sleep in peace. So not cool." Other-him comments, which is quite an understatement in Peter's opinion.

"I was on a road trip for some away games, and he wouldn't stop gushing about this amazing new suit through the phone." Flash says. "I came back after a few days, and at first I thought he was sleep-walking so I tried to wake him up gently."

"Gently? I woke up finding myself in a goo-wrestling match with you!" Other-him pulls a face. "But Symbie calmed down after that, and then latched onto Flash."

"It all worked out in the end though." Flash explains further. "I'd been wanting to help with the hero thing for years and it might have sensed that."

"So... no sleep-walking?"

"Not that we know of. I think it realized that controlling people without their consent was bad?"

"And the uncontrollable rampaging?"

"That's... been working to our advantage so far, like an unlockable beast mode." They sound so chill about this. Too chill, maybe, but who's Peter to judge.

They're done with eating when Other-him says, "I got an afternoon class, but..." and trails off.

"We'll be fine."

"I don't actually need a babysitter, you know." Peter announces.

Other-him turns to look at him for a moment, then at Flash. "I'll call," says Flash exaggeratedly. Other-him gives a small nod, then uses Flash's shoulder to push himself up, puts his mask on and goes jump off the building.

-

Peter and Flash goes back to the apartment to check the news, which supplies a whole load of nothing. Peter's tired, but too antsy to take a nap so they talk instead. Peter asks more about high school and Flash shows him pictures from their laptop.

As expected, Other-him took tons of photos. The school looks like how Peter remembers it being (before that fight with the Lizard, which he was going to ask but thought better of it). The people are the same, with identical groups of classmates and teachers. The events are mostly the same. What different is the viewpoint. Unlike most pictures Peter's taken, these were from closer range, like the person who took them was also participating, not just observing. It's one thing to hear it from Other-him, it's another thing to see for himself. Peter takes it all in as Flash clicks through the folders with running commentaries.

The other obvious difference is that Other-him's and Flash's lives were purposefully intermingled. Examples include Other-him tagging along on away games with Flash to take pictures for the school paper (a legitimate reason due to Other-him actually joining the club and contributing to said newspaper) and Flash accompanying Other-him on academic decathlon and other 'nerd' trips (with flimsy excuses like helping with the paraphernalia or being a moral support, which for some inexplicable reason worked). There were lots of these since Other-him participated in loads of school activities and Flash played for both the varsity basketball team and football team. "Because basketball season didn't last all year and Coach said it could mean more options for college," explains Flash.

There are also lots and lots of selfies, something Peter doesn't indulge himself in -- well, not to this extent. Peter's taken some selfies, like the goofy ones with Gwen that he still keeps on his phone. These two though. Peter understands that they've traveled a lot and Other-him is always the designated photographer so taking selfies is the most convenient way to have pictures that contain both of them, but maybe taking a selfie with a toothbrush hanging of Flash's mouth and Other-him grinning through a foamy set of teeth is a bit much. The ones with landmarks are nice though, and there are ones in which they were just exploring, eating local food, leaning on things, pulling faces, and so on, which are also nice.

There's also one in which the top halves of their faces are not visible but you can see that Flash was beaming at the camera and was the one who took the photo while Other-him was grinning predatorily, sprawling on top of Flash and seemed about to start mauling Flash's neck. You can't really see past their waists but Peter's pretty sure they were both naked and some NSFW stuff was on the verge of going down. Real-life Flash practically slams the laptop closed the moment the picture is brought into view but not before Peter gets an eyeful. Spider-enhanced sense does have its perks and down sides.

"Didn't realize that was there," says Flash and, a beat later, "So, uh... Wanna see some yearbook pictures?" Flash then goes into a rambling spree suggesting other activities they could do, his face heated up, or maybe Peter's projecting.

"You don't have to entertain me, you know." Peter good-naturedly interrupts before Flash could proceed to stutter and say he was touching up stuff like Peter'd done with Gwen. "What would you be doing if I'm not here?"

"I don't know. We haven't settled into the new routine yet. It's still early in the semester so, like, errands and chores I guess, or some patrolling."

"We could do laundry," suggests Peter helpfully.

Flash has this incredulous look on his face like Peter just suggested, well, doing laundry for fun.

Peter doesn't say anything, just glances towards the open bedroom door and lets the calamity within speak for itself.

Flash follows his gaze, a resigned expression appears on his face after taking in the state of their room. "Okay. Fair point. We've been given speeches about how we can't continue living like this. Mostly from your aunt. I mean Pete's aunt, but you're Pete too and--" Flash turns to Peter and smiles sheepishly. "I keep calling you Other-Pete in my head."

Peter shrugs. "I've been calling him Other-me in my head too so..."

"Right. Uh, so you wanna stay here or--"

"I'll come with. And again, I don't need to be babysat, you know." Peter says, feeling kind of fond.

"Sorry..." Flash ducks his head a little. "It's cool if you wanna stay though. I didn't mean to sound like I don't trust you."

"I know."

Flash nods, then goes on a quest to gather the clothes that are strewn around haphazardly before they migrate to the communal laundry room downstairs. They bring the laptop with them so Peter wouldn't melt into a puddle of boredom, as well as the portal detector and one of the police radios, of course.

The laundry room was empty except for them, but still warm from the dryers so someone must've been using them recently. Peter situates himself on a folding table and continues exhuming information from the plethora of photos while Flash's setting up the machines. You can't really call it snooping if it's himself, right?

He sticks to social media this time though, because Flash did offer his password (Peter low-key cringed when Flash admitted to using the same password for everything) and he figured it would be safer. (Flash's skill in photography is higher than Peter'd thought and Flash's said he learned from the best when Peter commented, which doesn't help Peter's suspicion that there might be some amateur soft-core porns of them lurking somewhere in their laptop.)

Peter decides to begin at high school era since apparently that was where their universes diverged and he doesn't think he would recognize many of their current university crowd. The photos are mostly selfies and scenic views and more of school events and group activities than goofy, lovey-dovey stuff. Almost all of the ridiculous plenitude of photos Peter's seen earlier are for themselves and Peter's slightly relieved Flash isn't one of those people who document everything for the public to see.

Peter's staring at a picture of Flash and MJ being crowned king and queen of a fall formal when real-life Flash joins him. "She was your date, you know."

"Huh?" Peter responds intelligently.

"Your aunt arranged it 'cause she didn't know about us," says Flash accusingly. The 'you didn't have the balls to tell her' goes without saying. "I had to go stag."

He tears his gaze from the screen to meet Flash's eyes. "I'm really sorry on behalf of my alternate-universe self."

"Nah, it was pretty funny. The votes were for me and 'the red-haired girl who came with Puny Parker.' We shared a dance and everything." Flash recounts with a grin. "MJ also thought it was funny, so funny that she decided to transfer to Midtown High."

Peter processes that for a moment, eyes still locked intensely with Flash's. "He did make it up to you, right? 'Cause I'll kick his butt if he didn't."

Flash does a double-take, visibly considers it for a second, and then walks away muttering, "As much as I want to see that." Peter could swear he sees a slight blush on his face.

Seeing that Flash's busying himself with the machines again, Peter scrolls through more photos. Their usual high school crowd consisted mostly of cheerleaders and jocks. You know, Liz, Sally, Glory, Rand, Kenny, Hobie, and, of course, Flash. Peter, Gwen, and MJ somehow didn't stick out like extra sore thumbs. The whole gang seemed tight and did lots of things together: going to Coney Island, dressing up for Halloween, parading with Mustang's Thanksgiving balloon, ice-skating on Christmas, seeing the ball drop on New Year's Eve, etc. They are a festive bunch apparently.

What Peter didn't realize before is that Other-him has somehow managed to find time to do all these kinds of stuff. Peter himself almost missed his own graduation but this Peter'd had time to--

"You guys went to Pride?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. You remember the shy girl who used to have a giant crush on you? The one who used to paint signs in the school gym?"

"Missy didn't have a crush on me." Peter hopes the incredulous expression he pulls can convey the ridiculousness of what Flash just suggested. "If anything, I think she had a crush on you. Who paints signs in a gym where people plays sports unless they want to get the attention of someone who spends their time in the gym?"

"Yes, yours!" Flash gestures at him widely. "You hung out in the gym. Her crush was, like, visible from space. You were so oblivious. Still are."

"Anyway," Peter lets the case rest for now. He'll ask Other-him later. "What about her?"

"It was her who came to you and said she'd been finding an excuse to go. You told her it sounded fun but were about to say no except MJ overheard and wanted in and somehow the news spread and we ended up going with a bunch of people."

"I think you did want to go. Don't front. I can see you went all out." Peter turns the screen to him.

Flash laughs when he sees the evidence. "Well, someone goaded me and I wasn't gonna back down from a dare."

"So you just took your clothes off and smeared rainbow colors on yourself?"

"Actually, you did that. I mean Pete did, took off my shirt and rubbed paints on me." Flash says through a slight blush. It's kind of cute. And, uh, Peter really needs to stop that train of thought.

There's also a series of pictures of a suspension bridge with 'PROM?' spelled out in webbing between the cables captioned 'Some word is worth a thousand pictures.' Knowing them, Peter suspects a thousand pictures might actually have been taken. (There's one with the two of them holding hands and smiling at each other in front of the promposal, that one takes the cake.)

"Can I ask you something personal?"

"... Sure?"

"Have you always been into dudes? You've had lots of girlfriends over the years. I mean, my Flash has, and he's never shown any interest in other dudes."

"Oh, um... For me, it's always been both, I guess. But being with girls is easier." Peter raises an eyebrow. "Not like that, just... It's what people expect. But I've always liked you, I mean Pete, and I'm lucky he likes me back. I guess I'm also lucky we live here, that I can date you and be in varsity sports teams without too many hassles. Your Flash never said anything to you?"

"No." Flash's face falls at that. "But I was dating Gwen in high school and then Flash and I went to different universities after, so I guess there hadn't been a right time."

"Are you bi?" Flash asks. "Uh, I mean, does your Flash at least have a chance?"

Peter considers it for a few seconds. "I don't know. I guess, yeah." His Flash has been very... not concerned about personal space since they'd become sort-of friends. Peter guesses those warm fuzzy feelings he had when his Flash had been overly affectionate could mean that a part of Peter liked him back too. "Anyway, he said he loved me when we hugged at our high school graduation but I don't think he meant it like that."

When Peter looks up, their eyes meet and neither of them looks away. Flash's brows are furrowed, pensive. Peter's pretty sure they are having a moment, which is ridiculous considering all the washing machines whirring around them.

"Not to sound melodramatic, but like, Pete's the best thing that's ever happened to me." And yeah, they're having a Moment, with a capital M and everything. "So, like, if your Flash is anything like me, then I think he meant it. Whatever those words mean to you, I think he meant it."

Peter stares, stunned, but manages to nod with a small smile. Flash smiles back, warm and happy, and then goes back to deal with the laundry, pulling a batch out of a washer and shoving it into a nearby drier. Peter sits back and lets the noises surround him. Looking back to the way he's treated his Flash, Peter doesn't think he's done anything to earn his affections (much less love). Before, Flash was someone he tried not to occupy the same physical space with, wouldn't meet his gaze when he was within eyesight, only drew his attention when he went too far on one of their classmates. Even after Flash'd made an effort to console him about Uncle Ben, Peter still felt wary around him. But Flash'd always sought Peter out, always smiled every time he saw Peter, whether it was at Peter's expense or, later, when Flash seemed to genuinely smile every time he saw Peter. Peter doesn't even know why Flash took interest in him in the first place.

Maybe Peter's read it all wrong. Maybe all those times Flash'd shoved Peter against whichever vertical surface was the nearest -- with his elbow digging into the hollow of Peter's shoulder and their faces less than a couple of inches apart -- maybe those were Flash trying to get his attention. For what, Peter hasn't figured out yet. Maybe Flash'd wanted to kiss him but wouldn't let himself go that far. Or maybe those were Flash's backward way of saying 'I wanna be your friend'. After he'd become Spider-Man (and Uncle Ben was gone), Flash seemed genuinely content (and hell-bent) on making Peter smile. Maybe there's more to his Flash than he lets on and Peter just hasn't been paying enough attention.

(All these maybe's Peter can handle, but coupled with what-if's, not so much. What if he'd taken the time to get to know Flash? Maybe things would've gone differently. What if he'd come along with Flash instead of getting back with Gwen? Maybe Gwen could've gone to London. What if he hadn't gotten cocky and humiliated Flash in the gym? Maybe he and Uncle Ben wouldn't have argued and Uncle Ben would still be alive.)

-

Other-him returns with food just as they're migrating back to the apartment. It's painfully domestic. They eat at the table and everything. Peter wouldn't be surprised if they've, like, datenights or whatever. They've got a nice thing going on here.

"Come to bed with us?" Other-him says with a hopeful look on his face. Beside him, Flash grimaces. Other-him notices and then clarifies, "I mean, just sleep with us. I'll be in the middle so it won't be weird. We'll make it good for you," which makes Flash face-palm. "I mean," Other-him continues, "sleep-sleep, no euphemisms involved. It's totally an upgrade from the couch, even with the three of us. The bed's big enough. The sheets are still fresh and I know you didn't sleep well last night and you slept better this morning when we--"

"I can still take the couch," Flash chimes in.

"Okay." Peter says, locking eyes with Other-him. "I'll non-euphemistically sleep with you." He turns to look at Flash. "Both of you. Thank you for offering."

They pile into the bedroom. Peter sets the portal detector on the nightstand and settles in. Other-him is facing him with Flash tucked close as the big spoon. Peter's pulling the sheets up around his shoulders when Other-him draws him in and Peter goes.

It's dark outside, as dark as a city that never sleeps can get. Peter's warm and comfortable. He'll get some sleep while he can. And when a new portal opens, Peter will go.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to think that because Peter and Flash became friends earlier, the basketball scene did not happen and Peter never started the chain of events that led to the argument with his uncle (who is therefore still alive in this AU) but somehow Peter still got a variation of the 'With great power comes great responsibility' speech. All in all, Peter never felt like he has to save everyone and instead just helps out when he can. Also, Peter started working for Dr Connor before he discovered his father's briefcase and knew better than to give him the zero decay algorithm by then. Another also, I've read somewhere that the girl credited as Hot Girl is actually Sally Avril but the Sally I'm familiar with is from The Spectacular Spider-Man which looks nothing like her so let's just pretend, okay?
> 
> This kind of spiraled since I learned that Flash, as Captain Spider, was killed by Morlun when the Inheritors attacked Earth-13 in the Spider-Verse comic. And this was supposed to be an AU where Peter comes across a universe in which Flash is out donning red-and-blue while Peter is busy being a gadgeteer genius and came up with, like, a version of Iron-Spider suit.


End file.
